


The Wise, the Inspired, and the Honourable

by Agent_084



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: ABCs, Bridgertons Being Bridgertons, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), Season 1, Self-Discovery, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_084/pseuds/Agent_084
Summary: A glance at the relationships between the eldest Bridgerton brothers. Set within Season 1.
Relationships: Anthony & Benedict & Colin & Daphne & Eloise & Francesca & Gregory & Hyacinth Bridgerton, Anthony Bridgerton & Benedict Bridgerton, Anthony Bridgerton & Colin Bridgerton, Benedict Bridgerton & Colin Bridgerton, Benedict Bridgerton & Eloise Bridgerton, Benedict Bridgerton and Henry Granville, Colin Bridgerton & Penelope Featherington, Simon Basset & Anthony Bridgerton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. You're Ready, Brother

“Ah, brother, I did not think you were stopping by this evening,” Colin Bridgerton exclaimed as he swung open the doors to the family home, “Do come in.”

Colin welcomed his older brother, Anthony, into the foyer, which was decorated so ornately for the Ton’s impending Season. Anthony, the eldest brother of the Bridgerton name, was quite accustomed to the rigor that the social scene could bring. 

“You did not think your eldest and wisest brother would not counsel you as you enter society,” Anthony eyed his brother, “did you?” With that he cracked a sly smile. Colin beamed. 

“And here I thought you could hold the title of eldest and I the title of wisest? I shall say my ego has been damaged.” A voice chimed from the near room. Anthony and Colin glanced up as Benedict, the middle child between the two, stridently walked in. “Anthony, it is good to see you.” Benedict remarked. 

“Anthony, I am very appreciative of your counsel, however, do you really think waiting until the night _before_ my entrance to the social scene is best?” Colin questioned. Colin rarely questioned his eldest brother's choices, but it was not like Anthony to wait until the last minute to do something for his family. 

Ever since the death of their late father years ago, Anthony inherited the title of Viscount as well as the many responsibilities that came with such a name. Colin could distinctly recall how his brother took on the role with such grace and dignity, and he hoped that one day, he could do for him what he had and still does for their family. 

“I am sorry I did not come earlier, however if you can forgive me then I think there is still a grand time to be had tonight.” Anthony hopefully looked at his brothers. 

“You should know by now that any night can be grand. Especially one filled with either of your companies. Come, let us consort in the study.” Benedict smiled, patting Anthony on the back. 

They spent the first few moments catching up with one another. Once in a while, Anthony would glance down at his pocket watch, an heirloom of his father’s, entrusted to him for the continuation of the Bridgerton's good name. What Anthony did not realize was that every time he glanced down to check the time, his younger siblings increasingly became concerned. Colin looked desperately at Benedict and tilted his head towards Anthony. Being that there was only a 3 year age gap between the two eldest brothers, Colin knew they had a closer bond and that Benedict would know what to say. Benedict nodded back at him and cleared his throat, making Anthony sharply look up and put away the watch. 

“I do not mean to dampen the mood, but I do hope you know father would be very proud of you.” Benedict declared. He sensed the tension that Anthony had been holding from the moment they stepped into their father’s old study. He turned towards the portrait hanging on the far right wall. “You always made him proud, and you make us proud.” He added. 

Anthony’s shoulders noticeably relaxed as he adjusted the bottom button on his coat. He looked at the ground and then met Benedict's kind eyes. He offered a tight smile and barely had breath to utter, “Thank you.” He cleared his throat and looked up at the portrait. His father was the kindest soul and not even canvas and paint could take that away. “I try.” He glanced back at Benedict. Colin had approached the two of them to also gaze upon the painting. Anthony set his glass down and wiped his hands on his trousers. “Anyway...enough about me. I think it’s time to teach our little brother the ins and outs of society. Colin, do brace yourself. You’re an adult now and because of this, society will not only change in your perspective, but it will change its perspective on you.” Anthony deflected the conversation towards the youngest brother. 

“If I am an adult now, then would you please not refer to me as “little brother” anymore?” Colin rolled his eyes playfully. “From now on, reserve that for Gregory.” Anthony and Benedict looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

“No, little brother. You cannot escape that so easily.” Benedict cracked. Anthony joined back in with a hearty laugh. 

“Very well then, as long as you do not forget that I am still taller than the both of you.” Colin remarked with a grin. “Now, tell me, what must I know before entering society?”

Benedict nodded towards his only older sibling and said, “I shall let you take the reins on this one, dear brother. You _have_ been courting longer.” He pesteringly wiggled his eyebrows as he slyly glanced towards the man. Anthony tilted his head and frowned, watching Benedict move towards the room’s chaise.

“Might I add that you have also been courting for years? Well, courting with your pen and paper. Tell me, do you really find your artwork more appealing than the presence of a beautiful lady?” Anthony retorted. Benedict picked up his prized possession, the sketchbook that Eloise had gifted him during the holiday season. The middle brother blushed as he held the book in his hand and traced the leather spine.

“I would not call this artwork. They are merely sketches.” Benedict replied in a more serious manner, “But with more time, I hope to grow as an artist.” 

“Well maybe by the time you do that, our dear Colin here will be wed.” Anthony smirked. 

Benedict gave him a soft smile. He knew his brother was only joking, but he really did want to pursue his art, just as much as he knew Colin wanted to travel the world.

“I suddenly feel that taking either of your advice will lead me astray…” Colin laughed. Benedict rested himself on the chaise and opened his sketchbook. He started drawing an outline of a body as Anthony sat down in the chair across the room.

“Sit. I will give you all the advice your heart could ask for.” Anthony motioned for Colin to sit near him. 

Anthony discussed with Colin the basics of the Season from only dancing with a woman once per ball or else she may be viewed as too hasty in the eyes of society to the tradition of sending flowers the next morning and calling on her during her family’s “at home” hours. 

“If you wish to take her riding either horseback or in a carriage, you must only use an open carriage. It is a scandal to be in a closed carriage alone with a woman and no chaperone. We shall not have our name be tarnished by ignorance. Please take note.” Anthony eagerly offered. Colin nodded wide-eyed. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed by all the information he was hearing. He did not want to let his brother or the rest of the family down.

“You also mustn’t write her letters. Colin, I know that you are a poet at heart, but save the poetry for when you do your travels.” Anthony added.

“Brother, what if I wish to express my admiration in writing instead of just in word?” Colin asked innocently, “Would that not be deemed appropriate?” Anthony’s eyes widened. Benedict stopped his sketching and looked up at his brothers in amusement. 

“If you write a woman a letter, you have practically committed yourself to being engaged to her. You shall do no such thing.” Anthony explained. 

“Oh, Anthony, you spoil any type of fun we could have had with Colin’s ignorance.” Benedict laughed as he attended back to his sketchbook. Anthony shot him an exasperated look. 

“This is no joking matter, Benedict. With Colin out in the social scene starting tomorrow as well as Daphne’s presentation at court, there is no room for error.” Anthony demanded. He turned back to the younger brother. “Worry not, little brother. I will be here for you and Daphne every step of the way.” He smiled. 

“I do not doubt that in the slightest.” Colin said. Anthony checked his pocket watch. 

“It is getting rather late. I must be going.” Anthony hurriedly said. He stood up and collected his belongings. As he made his way to the door, he heard one of his brothers clear their throat. 

“You must be going...to see the lady you never talk to us about?” Benedict questioned, with one eyebrow raised and a cheeky side-smile. Colin raised his brows at his oldest brother. This was the first he had heard of Anthony being involved with anyone. Anthony glared at Benedict, who was holding back laughter. 

“I shall see you all at the court tomorrow.” Anthony neglected to provide Benedict any insight to his accusation, although it was true. 

“I do not like to admit this, but I am quite nervous. I cannot help but think my childhood is officially over as of tonight.” Colin stated, wiping off the sweat that had formed in his hands. 

“Oh it most definitely has. Cheers.” Benedict laughed, raising his glass and swinging it back in the air, finishing the last bit of his drink. 

“Like I said before, do not worry. You are ready, brother.” Anthony smiled and patted Colin’s back. With that, he made his way out the front door of his childhood home.


	2. My Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict scrambled amongst the household as he rallied his numerous siblings towards the coach that awaited them.

Benedict scrambled amongst the household as he rallied his numerous siblings towards the coach that awaited them. He glanced around to take account of who was present.

_ Hyacinth, Gregory, Francesca, Eloise...good. The little ones have made haste. _ He thought. He then turned towards the staircase, placing his hand on the banister.  _ Daphne. Just waiting on one more.  _

Benedict, who was normally of a relaxed manner, was beside himself this morning. Not only was this a big day for Colin and Daphne, his oldest brother had not yet shown. This meant that it was his responsibility to see that everything run smoothly until the family arrived at the Queen’s court. 

“Brother, should we not be on our way? I do not want to miss the chance to see the Queen in person! What an exciting day it is for all of us!” Hyacinth exclaimed, jumping up and down. Benedict looked at her exasperatingly. 

“Since when did you become so enamored with the Queen?” Gregory teased. Hyacinth stuck her tongue out at him. 

“We shall depart shortly.” Benedict answered his youngest sister, “This is a big day for Daphne and we should allow her the time she needs before escorting her to the Queen.” Eloise rolled her eyes.

“For heaven’s sake, she does not possibly need  _ this _ much time.” Eloise groaned. 

As Benedict continued herding his family to the door, Eloise ran to the base of the grand staircase and shouted quite fervently up to her sister. 

“Daphne! You must make haste!” Eloise shouted. Benedict looked at his sister in both wonder and irritation. Eloise smiled back at him. It was not uncommon for her to do the exact opposite of what was expected. This was one of the many reasons why Benedict took delight in her company. A few moments later, Daphne elegantly sauntered down the staircase. 

“Daphne, you look handsome as ever.” Benedict said, taking her hand as she graced the bottom step. “Shall we go?”

Daphne smiled up at her brother and replied, “Thank you, Benedict. We shall.” 

Benedict led his family out and helped each one of them into the coach. He glanced up and down the street searching for his older brother, hoping to see him. 

“Benedict, where is your brother?” Lady Bridgerton, his beloved mother, questioned. She too had been combing the street with her eyes set on finding her first child. 

“Do not worry, mother. He will meet us there. I suppose. I am not my brother’s keeper.” Benedict uncomfortably laughed. His laughter was cut short by a glare from his mother. Lady Bridgerton was as sweet as flummery, but if one should cross her or her family, they would be in a world of trouble. Benedict let out a heavy sigh and immediately realized that joking was not suitable for the situation. 

“I am sure he will see us there. Now, we must be on our way, truly. Unless Daphne wishes to wait until  _ next _ Season.” Benedict urged. Lady Bridgerton nodded and quickly grabbed his hand as he escorted her into the coach. He then mounted the coachee stand and started their journey. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Benedict was overjoyed to see Anthony make his way to the family as they arrived at the Queen’s court. By the looks of him, Benedict could tell he had been in a hurry. He eyed his brother, but the man would not look back. It was not until the Bridgerton siblings were lined up on the side of the grande hall waiting for the Season’s marriage-ready prospects to enter that Anthony finally looked at him. 

“My apologies, brother. I was...busy.” Anthony whispered so that only Benedict could hear. Anthony’s cheeks grew warm as he withheld the reason for his late arrival. 

“Ah yes. You were...entangled in previous affairs. Do tell me what her name is?.” Benedict whispered back, hinting at what Anthony had deflected the night before. He knew his brother had a friendship or something of the sort with a woman, but Anthony was too stubborn to share any details. 

“I do not think it would be wise to bring up such an accusation.” Anthony demanded, with a sudden overwhelming urge to run. Had Benedict and him not been in the presence of the Ton’s highest class and the Queen herself, Anthony could have taken a swing at his brother. 

Anthony Bridgerton liked to keep his personal life separate from that of his family life. He concerned himself more with the affairs of his siblings and keeping the Bridgerton name revered. His family, especially his closest brother, always tried to pry information out of him. His mother even tried to play matchmaker in past Seasons. 

“You know if you actually took a swing at me, I imagine Eloise would be quite delighted. I sense she is ready to flee with the lack of entertainment.” Benedict joked as he looked at his favorite sister. Eloise looked miserable standing and watching her best friend, Penelope Featherington’s sister fall at the feet of the Queen.

“Hush you,” Anthony said, “Our dear sister is next in que.” he nodded towards the doors as they opened and their mother and sister elegantly made their entrance. He was glowing with pride as he watched the reactions of the crowd. He knew his work was cut out for him when he saw the amount of envious mamas and engrossed suitors. He continued watching with admiration as the Queen offered a greeting that had yet to be given.

“Did you hear that, brother?  _ Flawless _ ! Isn’t this wonderful?” Hyacinth whispered, tugging on Anthony’s coat to grab his attention. She smiled from one ear to the other. 

“Yes. Now shush. There are still more families who need to be introduced.” Anthony answered. 

“Yeah, be quiet, Hyacinth.” Gregory exclaimed. Hyacinth stuck her tongue out at the other youngest Bridgerton. Anthony chuckled. 

“Now don’t you start either, young man.” Anthony whispered, bending down to reach Gregory’s ear. The young boy smirked. 

The Bridgerton siblings watched the rest of the marriage-ready hopefuls make their entrance only to receive less affectionate greetings from the Queen than their sister was given. It was clear that Daphne was the diamond of the Season. Not even Cressida Cowper stood a chance next to her. Finally, the time came for the siblings to make their way home. With all the excitement from the day, the Bridgertons were looking forward to spending the evening at home as a family. 


	3. A Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enough about the misfortunes of the Featheringtons. I propose a toast."

Anthony, Benedict, and Colin found themselves fraternizing in their father’s old study just as they used to when they were children. Anthony was cozied up in one of his favorite lounge chairs, sipping on his second glass of brandy. He sat slouched in his chair with the drink one hand and his pocket watch in the other. Benedict was sprawled out on the daybed with his sketchbook open. He looked down at the unfinished outline of a male figure, disappointed in his lines. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow as he erased his work. Colin sat in the chair opposite of his eldest brother. He watched Anthony trace the outline of his watch with his finger. 

“Brother, I want to thank you again for helping guide me through this Season. I do not know where I would without your constant support.” Colin said, shaking Anthony out of his daydream. The eldest brother hurriedly placed his watch on the desk and locked eyes with his brother. 

“No need to thank me. It is my duty and I am glad to help.” Anthony replied. Anthony did not like receiving praise for doing what he knew to be his duty. His father always taught him to be humble and resilient in matters of state. 

“You do not need to be so humble, Anthony. It is quite fine to take a compliment from time to time.” Benedict stated through the pencil he was holding between his teeth as he used an eraser to continue destroying his work. 

“Says the man who cannot even take a compliment himself about his own drawings. Benedict, that paper is practically a permanent dull grey with all of the scribbling and erasing you have done.” Anthony retorted, using mockery as a defense mechanism that Benedict was all too used to. 

“Fine. Do not take the compliment.” Benedict remarked blandly as he started erasing even quicker. Anthony sighed. 

“I am sorry brother, I did not mean to be so harsh. It is unfair to you that I take my discountenance off on you.” Anthony apologized, uncharacteristically revealing his inner turmoil. Benedict stopped his business and laid down his sketchbook and utensils. 

“Would you wish to elaborate on that more? Are you well?” Benedict questioned. He looked at his older sibling and glanced him over, checking for any irregularities. 

“I am quite fine. You mustn’t worry. The burden of Viscount should not be passed to you in any imminent amount of time.” Anthony retorted, hoping to appease his brother’s worry with a joke. Benedict’s jaw clenched for a moment then relaxed, he reluctantly nodded and looked at the ground. 

“Then what has you so unsettled?” Benedict asked. 

Anthony thought about deflecting the question, but something about that moment made him decide to be open and honest. He couldn’t decide if it was the slight buzz he was feeling from his drink or the fact that he was just happy to be in the presence of his beloved brothers. He took a deep breath and downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass down on the desk. 

“To be completely honest, I think I am just worried about the possibility of leading either Colin or Daphne astray in the new Season. He stood up from his chair and tried to make his way over to pour another drink, but Colin stopped him. Benedict and Colin were taken by surprise. In a typical conversation like this, Anthony would do his best to either deflect questions or completely ignore them. They realized their brother must be in serious distress for him to actually talk about his feelings. 

“How about we transition to a nice glass of water.” Colin sweetly suggested. He handed over Anthony’s brandy glass to Benedict who placed it on the furthest table away from where the eldest was sitting. Colin poured water into a new glass and handed it back to Anthony. 

“Very well. This will have to do.” Anthony remarked, looking at the water before drinking the entire glass in one swig. “I am sorry to throw cold water on the evening. I am going to chalk it up to the 2 glasses I had earlier.” 

“Nonsense. It is suitable to have your guards down every now and then.” Benedict reassured his brother. He was glad his brother was actually taking time to confide in him and Colin. He dreaded the idea of being in his brother’s shoes, and could only try to understand what he must be going through. 

“Is there anything we can do to help you out, brother? You have already done so much for us. We are at your disposal.” Colin offered. Benedict nodded in agreement. 

Anthony looked from one brother to the other, feeling a hint of warmth festering in his chest. It felt as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He had been overworking himself to maintain the affairs of his family as well as sneaking around in the dark with his lady who he wished to remain nameless. He knew the human mind could only take so much before it reached its breaking point, and he was appreciative that his brothers were able to sense that he was reaching his. 

“Thank you, both of you truly, although my burdens are  _ my _ burdens. You should not worry. I will handle everything.” Anthony tried convincing them. It seemed as though he was finished shining light on his issues, at least for the time being. 

“Just know that we are always here to listen if you need it.” Benedict said, smiling and reaching for his sketchbook. He lounged back on the daybed and stared at the renewed grey page. 

“Thank you.” Anthony quietly offered. He then glanced at Benedict’s empty page. “What is your inspiration this time?” He nodded towards his brother’s sketchbook. Colin’s attention was drawn to the blank page. 

“You should draw something for our mother. She would love it very much.” Colin suggested. “Or maybe even Daphne? I am sure when she finally is wed, she might want something of yours to showcase in her future home.” 

Benedict mulled over his younger brother’s ideas. “Possibly.” He chimed, “I may try my hand at a portrait. I need to work on my details if I am going to do anything else more advanced” 

“”You will get there, brother. I have confidence in you.” Anthony said. The three brothers shared a laugh and continued chatting about many topics. They talked about Colin’s first impressions of a few ladies from the new marriage market. 

“Cressida Cowper seems like she would be a nicer girl…” Colin started before being interrupted by Benedict. 

“Oh no, brother. Her mama is quite the handful.” Benedict scoffed. Anthony rolled his eyes. 

“And what would you know of this? It’s not like you have ever actually tried having a conversation with her. I see you practically run in the opposite direction when mother tries to introduce you to a prospect.” Anthony laughed. 

“Hypocrisy will do you no good.” Benedict teased back, silencing the eldest brother, “What I mean is that I have heard her mother can be very... _ involved  _ in finding her daughter a husband of only a high rank.”

“Well at least her mother is nothing like Lady Featherington. It’s as if  _ wants _ her daughters to remain on the market.” Anthony changed the subject. His comment made Colin wince. He remembered seeing how disheartened his most trusted friend, Penelope Featherington, was when she witnessed her sister fall in front of the Queen. 

“Poor Pen. This was her first presentation to the Queen. This will not travel well with their name.” Colin said with a heavy sigh. 

“Nothing travels well with their name. Haven’t you read Lady Whistledown’s post?” Benedict laughed. Anthony made his way over to the table and poured 2 glasses of water and handed them to his brothers.

“Enough about the misfortunes of the Featheringtons. I propose a toast. Here, if I am toasting with water, so will the two of you.” Anthony started, raising his glass high, “I propose a toast to Colin, for easily being one of the most handsome and finest suitors this Season shall ever see; to Benedict for his continuation and exploration of his artistic skills; and to me so that I may keep my head on straight as I guide my brother and my fair sister through the Season.” 

Benedict raised his glass. “Cheers!” 

Colin raised his glass in response. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Anthony exclaimed. 

The Bridgerton three clinked their glasses together and drank.


	4. When All is Said and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did everything get so twisted? He thought to himself.

Anthony was at his wit’s end as he paced back and forth in his father’s old study. 

_ How did everything get so twisted? _ He thought to himself.

The Season had been off to a fair start. Daphne was the talk of the Ton; every lady wished to be in her shoes and every suitor wished to be promenading her around. Colin wasn’t in need of Anthony’s help as much as he was becoming more accustomed to society. Even earlier, Colin had spent his time calling on Miss Marina Thompson for the third day in a row. Anthony was reluctantly pleased that his brother did not require as much attention. This allowed him to focus on his sister. 

_ There are so many unsuitable suitors. _ Anthony worried. If it hadn’t been for him stepping in at the first ball, Daphne quite possibly could have fallen in the clutches of a man such as Lord Ambrose. He couldn’t allow his sister to become attached to a man of no honor, a man who holds a great deal of unsettled debts. He shuddered at the idea of his dear sister’s reputation being ruined and continued pacing the floor. 

Then there was the matter of his oldest friend, Simon Bassett, newly revered as the Duke of Hastings. They had been school boys at Oxford together and had stood by each other’s sides through many life altering moments. Simon had been a true confidant that he could turn to, especially the year that his late-father had perished. Anthony knew Simon had very little of a relationship with his own father, so he relied on his friend’s objective advice to get by. 

While there were hardships that both men endured, they also celebrated many joyous occasions together. There were many stories that Anthony could think of on the top of his head that he dare not say in front of his mother due to the provocativeness, but were very entertaining to say the least. 

Presently, three years had passed since they made conversation over the announcement of King George III’s mental instability and shortly after, Prince George of Whales became Regent. At the time, Anthony remembered having many serious debates with the Duke over whether or not the change of rule would negatively affect the efforts of their troops in the war against Napoleonic France. The pair soon went their separate ways as Simon had no interest in going home to Hastings House and Anthony was due home for Gregory’s tenth birthday celebration. 

A year passed and the two kept in touch through the many letters sent back and forth. Simon would go on rambling about the many landmarks he had visited as well as the many new ladies he had become involved with. Anthony realized that his long time friend had raked his way across Europe and he tried to not let that soil his view of him. The two did not see each other again until the installation of the new Prime Minister. 

To the naked eye, one would expect that he would be glad that his sister had taken an interest in such a well-educated and well-traveled man. His history with the Duke, however, prompted his knowledge that he was the exact  _ opposite _ of what his sister needed. Anthony knew as much about Simon as the latter knew about him, which was everything. He knew the Duke had no intention of ever marrying although did not know of the specific reason why. He just remembered Simon using this as an excuse for his ways. Anthony’s blood started to boil. 

_ If he is so adamant on never marrying, why of all people, would mother choose  _ HIM  _ as a potential match for Daphne! _ He thought. He worried that his mother and Lady Danburry’s interference would lead to Simon wasting her time as the very few decent suitors in the Ton would see their relationship and assume she has been spoken for.  _ This shall ruin her and her chances with other suitors _ . He worried. 

He thought back to the conversation Lady Bridgerton had with him in the study a few hours earlier. He had been cross with her about her scheming, but she had also called him out for being a hypocrite. He knew she was right. He still had not taken on the duty of finding a wife and producing an heir, although he had many chances to do so. If he couldn’t do that, the least he could do now was take care of his family. 

Anthony knew he must do something to take control of Daphne’s situation. If that meant finding her a husband to replace the Duke, then he must do what he thinks necessary. Anthony quickly thought of Lord Nigel Berbrooke, a rather nasty man but a man in good standing with society. He distinctly remembered seeing Nigel eyeing his sister, even years before now. He made up his mind and decided that at the next ball, he will confront Berbrooke about the possibility of having Daphne as a wife. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That settles it. You shall be engaged to my sister by nightfall. I shall notify her tonight at the ball.” Anthony exclaimed, shaking hands with an overly-enthusiastic Nigel Berbrooke. He instinctively wiped his hand on his trousers as he turned away. To say he was happy about the situation would be a lie, but to say that he was satisfied with the prospects of what may come due to the situation was accurate. 

“I look forward to our engagement. My mother shall be quite pleased that her darling boy has found his mistress” Nigel cracked, an uncomfortably revolting smile spread across his mug. Anthony turned back around and gave a required smile.

“Good day, Lord Berbrooke.” Anthony said as he bowed his head ever so slightly. 

“Good day, future brother.” Nigel replied. Anthony did his best to hide his guilt. 

_ Daphne will never forgive me _ . Anthony thought. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I will never forgive you.” Daphne scolded Anthony. The look of hurt and betrayal was painted all over her face. She turned and ran up the staircase as her maid, Rose, closely followed. Anthony let out a sigh and made his way to the study. 

_ When all is said and done, one day she will realize what I’m doing for her, for our family.  _ He thought to himself, trying to muster up any bit of confidence he had in himself and his actions. He sat down at his father’s old desk and began to work on his books, although he could barely concentrate. As he leaned back in his chair, he pulled out his pocket watch and began to trace the outline of the face. When he was a child, he remembered his father doing the same when he was under strain. 

_ “Waste no more time arguing about what a good person should be. Be one.” That’s what father would say.  _ Anthony thought, quoting one of his father’s favorite philosophers, Marcus Aurelius.  _ I am trying to, father.  _ At that moment, Benedict appeared in the doorway, with an inquisitive expression. 

“Might I have a word with you, brother?” Benedict asked. Anthony nodded and he entered the study. 


	5. Straight Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Eloise reflect on their wants and hopes for the future.

Benedict made his way to the parlor having woken up early enough to watch the sun rise. He let out a pleasant yawn as he stretched upward and outward with his limbs and dismissed the family’s diligent housekeepers, urging them to go about their personal businesses. He knew he was quite capable of attending to his own needs as he had spent many a time observing the maids, the cook, and the footmen. 

He always had a desire to learn more and better himself and since he did not have the burdens that plagued his eldest brother, he had more time to explore what he found intriguing. Benedict quickly found that everyday life was his muse. When he was a boy and his father was teaching Anthony how to handle the bookkeeping, he would challenge himself to learn a new skill every week. 

Benedict took special interest in learning from Humboldt, the family’s footman. He was always intrigued with how Humboldt addressed their visitors; always with a smile and never in earnest, even when the visitor was someone such as a nobleman. He liked to practice small conversations with the footman to pass time, as he knew he would one day have to make such conversations with people about society. 

The second-eldest Bridgerton took a seat at the head of the family dinning table and gazed outside in awe at the beauty of the stillness. His family used to spend every summer in their country home, before Anthony was introduced to society. Mornings like this always reminded him of those special times. He soaked in the brilliant blue sky and the gentle breeze dancing amongst the garden. He took solace in the silence of the street, before the rush of the dawning day. 

“May I accompany you?” A female voice rang, disturbing the peacefulness of Benedict’s thoughts. He turned around to see his most favorite sister, Eloise, and any annoyance he carried from the interruption vanished. 

“Of course,” Benedict motioned toward the seat nearest to him, “You are awake rather early. Did you have trouble sleeping?” Eloise was normally the last of his siblings who would arise from bed in the morning. She slowly made her way to the neighboring chair. 

“Oh, I could not possibly sleep right now.” She replied with a yawn, “I have too much on my mind.” Eloise inelegantly situated herself by her brother and gazed out the window. 

“Will you be telling me what is going through your head or shall I have a guess?” Benedict playfully asked. He shifted his eyes to his sister, seeing a smirk slowly starting to spread across her face. 

“Ah, I’m intrigued. What do you think is running through my mind?” Eloise bantered. She crossed her arms and gently rested a hand under her chin. Benedict took a moment before answering.

“Are you finally coming to the realization that in less than a year, you will be in Daphne’s shoes?” The brother questioned. Eloise slouched back in her chair and frowned. 

“Actually no,” she huffed, “but now that you have reminded me, I will be adding that to the list.” Eloise continued to glare out the window. A small break of silence fell amongst the siblings as they watched a flock of birds fly by. 

“Wouldn’t it be wonderful to be a bird?” Benedict quietly asked, “Free from the societal norms; able to go anywhere you please, with no one to answer to.” His sister gave him a quizzical look. 

“Have you been reading my diary?” She joked. Benedict laughed. She focused her attention back to the window. “I concur. Lucky birds,” she scoffed, “Benedict, if you were a bird, what would you do?” Her older brother thought for a bit then let out a laugh. 

“I would leave little surprise gifts for the mamas and debutantes as they promenade in the park.” He quipped. Eloise let out a chuckle as she slapped her brother’s arm.

“Benedict Bridgerton that is revolting.” She exclaimed, suppressing laughter as she envisioned Lady Cowper receiving one of these gift droppings. Eloise quickly cleared her throat and refocused the conversation. “But in all honesty, if you had the freedom of a bird, what would you do with it?” 

Eloise turned to face her brother as he pondered her question. She always applauded the sharp wit her brother possessed, but she also admired how meditative he could be at the same time. 

“I imagine you may already know, but I would like to do more than just the measly sketches I have drawn.” Benedict answered. Eloise smiled at him. 

“Nothing is stopping you from doing so.” She told him. Benedict nodded. He was aware of his situation as a second son, but had never tried taking any more steps to achieving his dreams. “There are probably plenty of opportunities for you to practice your straight lines, or whatever you have been going on about the past few days, if you would just put yourself out there.” Eloise added. 

“And what would you do with your freedom as a bird? Would you go on to write just as your beloved Lady Whistledown?” Benedict asked his sister, changing the focus to her. Eloise let out a heavy sigh and sat up straighter in her chair. 

“No, I am not sure that I have interest in writing.” She thought, “Perhaps I will go on to advocate for gender equality. You can laugh at me, brother, but whatever I chose to do, it will be grand.” She answered as a matter-of-factly. 

“I do not doubt that in the slightest.” Benedict remarked. He had full confidence that Eloise would make a name for herself someday. The pair of siblings stared back out the window as the streets started buzzing with the early morning commuters. 

“Brother, if we  _ were _ birds, I think you would be my favorite.” Eloise stated. Benedict smiled. 

“And you would be mine.” He answered with a smile.

The pair continued sitting in silence. Benedict’s mind was racing as he thought of the possibilities that could unfold if he had the courage to take the first step. He knew Eloise was right when she mentioned him having opportunities to pursue his passions, as this was not the first time she had said this to him. 

Benedict’s artistic passions were established when he was around the age of ten, right around the time Eloise was born. When Colin was old enough to follow Anthony around, Benedict was usually left to himself as his brothers found the outdoors more amusing than a piece of paper and pencil. He used to spend much of his free time drawing whatever he found inspiring. At first, his sketches were of objects around the household such as his mother’s gloves, his father’s pocket watch that Anthony still had possession of, or his sisters’ dainty dresses. As he grew older, his focus started shifting from inanimate objects to living beings. 

“Did you know that Anthony has offered Daphne’s hand in marriage to a suitor?” Eloise asked, interrupting her brother’s thoughts. 

“I was unaware. Has he changed his mind about the Duke?” Benedict questioned. He was quite shocked. After all, only a day ago Anthony had confided in him about how wrong the Duke was for Daphne. 

“Daphne is very upset. As she should be. She vows to never forgive him.” Eloise explained.

“And who might this suitor be, sister?” Benedict asked. 

“Lord Berbrooke. What a wretched man.” Eloise answered. Benedict couldn’t believe what he heard. 

“I will talk with Anthony tonight,” Benedict said as he stood from his chair and exited the room. 

  
_ If anyone can talk sense into Anthony, it may be me. _ Benedict hoped.


	6. A Face in the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin calls on Ms. Marina Thompson, but always finds time to joke with his favorite friend, Penelope Featherington. Benedict and Colin decide to confront Anthony about Lord Berbrooke's betrothal to their sister.

“And where are you off to now?” A female voice chimed. 

Colin Bridgerton paused midway down the staircase of his family home. He looked toward the top of the stairs and saw his closest sister, Daphne, peaking over the banister. 

“I am off to call on Ms. Marina Thompson, dear sister.” He replied, “I must arrive even earlier today. I fear that if I do not, I may have to listen to another one of her many suitors read poems or sing her songs, many of whom sing wildly off key.” Colin laughed but quickly stopped after seeing his sister’s face begin to fade. She offered a faint smile.

“I’m sorry, Daph, did I offend you?” He asked, oblivious to the fact that Daphne had no suitors calling on her. She started shaking her head and was about to answer when the youngest Bridgerton skipped into the hallway and cut in.

“Colin, it is not nice for you to go on about Ms. Thompson and her many suitors when your sister remains here with none.” Hyacinth reprimanded. From the startled look her brother gave her, she knew her work was done. Hyacinth suddenly turned around to skip back to her room. 

“Oh Colin, pay our little sister no mind. I am quite alright.” Daphne pleaded, although Colin could sense she was only trying to comfort him. “Now, you must make haste if you want to get there early.” Colin started up the stairs toward his sister. 

“I am sorry, sister. Maybe I can persuade some of the suitors to make their way here?” Colin innocently offered. Daphne softly laughed. 

“Thank you for your concern, but that won’t be necessary. Mama and I have an appointment at the modiste this afternoon. Even if suitors were to come by, I would not see them.” she answered. She admiringly placed her hand on her brother’s shoulder and gave him a pat. “Now, on you go. I shall see you tonight at the ball. Anthony mentioned he had something important to tell me. Hopefully it is something good.”

“I shall see you tonight. I hope it is as well.” Colin said. He turned around and continued down the stairs and out the door. As he walked out into the world and looked across the street, he saw that there were only a few suitors that had arrived before him.

_ Dear God. Walter Griffiths is here again. I guess I will be listening to another lengthy poem after all _ . He thought.

* * *

“Good morning, Pen.” Colin leaned down to whisper to his friend as he walked into the Featherington home. Penelope Featherington was Colin’s oldest friend aside from his siblings. She was just a few years younger than him, but most of his cherished childhood memories included her. 

“Good morning, Colin. I was not sure if you would be calling again today. On Marina.” Penelope answered with a sweet smile. Colin’s eyes darted around the room filled with suitors. 

“I just could not get enough of Lord Griffiths’ intriguing poems.” Colin joked. Penelope snorted a laugh, interrupting the poem that Lord Griffiths had just begun reciting. 

“Mr. Bridgerton. I do hope you accompany the rest of the suitors over there and listen to the lovely poem.” Lady Featherington chirped as she made her way toward him. He noticed the disapproving tone in her voice as well as her glare towards his friend. Penelope looked at the ground and then looked at him with a smile. 

“I am sorry for keeping you, Colin. Do not let me waste more of your time.” Penelope hesitantly said, bowing her head ever so slightly. 

“Nonsense! You could never waste my time, Pen.” Colin assured her. He did not like to hear his friend speak as if she were inferior. Penelope blushed.

“Do make your way over before he starts another one of his poems. If not for your sake, then for mine.” Penelope jokingly pleaded. He let out a soft chuckle and walked over to the line of suitors, but not fast enough to start conversation before Walter started another poem. Colin shot Penelope an exasperated look which made her snort out another laugh. He had to cover his mouth to contain his amusement. 

* * *

Marina Thompson was everything Colin looked for in a wife. She was sensical, quick-witted, and beautiful on the inside and out. He just wished he had more time with her. It made sense that she had many callers, but it made it hard for her suitors to actually converse with her. Today, Colin barely spoke to her aside from exchanging subtle remarks about some of her more uncanny callers. 

“What an interestingly  _ lengthy _ poem, Walter. Although it fairs in comparison to the 5 other poems you so  _ graciously _ have entertained us with this morning.” Colin sarcastically commented. Marina could barely contain her laughter, her smile lasting a few minutes afterwards.

_ At least I could make her laugh _ .  _ Maybe that makes me more than just a face in the crowd. _ He hoped. 

“Good day, Pen.” Colin said as he walked up towards Penelope. Lady Featherington was showing the rest of the callers to the door, but he decided to stay behind to check on his friend. 

“Good day, Colin. I hope that wasn’t too dreadful.” Penelope answered. Colin thought for a bit and then laughed. 

“Well, I will give Griffiths credit where credit is due. His first two poems were at least tolerable. The third and fourth however…” He bantered. Penelope giggled and looked him in the eyes. It looked as if she had something important to say, but before she could speak, Marina joined them. Colin’s attentioned snapped to her and he bowed respectively. 

“Ms. Thompson. It has been a pleasure. I hope to see you at the ball tonight.” He announced. Marina smiled at him. 

“Unless I come down with some kind of illness, you shall.” Marina stated. “Penelope, do you think you could accompany me and your mama to the modiste this afternoon? She demands that I wear the Featherington colors.” 

“Oh, of course. Colin, we shall see you tonight!” Penelope responded. 

* * *

Colin spent the beginning of the evening looking for Marina only to find out she truly had come down with an illness and was not present. Although he was disappointed, he still managed to have an agreeable time. He danced once with Penelope, once with Daphne, and conversed with Benedict while they avoided their mama’s numerous attempts at matchmaking. 

“Benedict, I have not seen Anthony or Daphne in quite some time. Have they departed already?” He questioned his brother. 

“I believe they have, but it is for the best. Eloise made me aware that Anthony has all but officiated the marriage between our sister and that Lord Berbrooke.” Benedict whispered. Colin’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Lord Berbrooke? The man that has always had an odd infatuation with our dear sister since she was little?” Colin questioned. His brother nodded. Colin continued, “There must be a reason why Anthony has made this decision. He would not do this if he thought it would hurt her or the rest of the family.’’ Benedict shrugged in response. 

“All I know is that Anthony took the choice out of Daphne’s hands. I will be speaking with him tonight about the matter, although I do not know what good that may do. I do not need to tell you, though. You are aware of our brother’s stubbornness.” Benedict uttered. 

“I shall be there with you, brother.” Colin replied. 

* * *

Colin and Benedict arrived home after the ball to find that Daphne had stormed up to her room and not come back down. 

“Mother, where is Anthony?” Colin asked. Their mother pointed in the direction of their father’s old study. She must have been very upset with their oldest brother or else she would have actually spoken to them. Colin and his brother made their way to the study and found Anthony looking at his pocket watch. 

“Might we have a word with you, brother?” Benedict asked. Anthony nodded and they entered the room. 


	7. Judgement Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony, Benedict, and Colin have a heated discussion about Anthony's decision to offer Daphne's hand in marriage to Lord Berbrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts right at the ends of Chapters 4 & 6.

“If you are here to lecture me about Daphne and Lord Berbrooke, you may save your breath. She has no other prospects, not that her choices are that worthy, though. The decision has been made and it won’t be changing.” Anthony sighed. Benedict pulled up a chair toward his brother’s desk and sat down. Colin followed in pursuit. 

“Brother, I understand your intentions, but Lord Berbrooke?” Benedict asked, disgust in his tone, “That man is a fool”. Anthony looked him in the eye. 

“He is not a fool. He may not be who we initially envisioned our sister with, but he is at least someone that meets all the marks.” Anthony replied. Benedict tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

“Ah, so you admit that you  _ are _ settling?” Benedict retorted. Anthony glared at him. Colin, sensing the tension growing between his brothers chimed in. 

“Brother, what we mean to say is that there are plenty of suitable men that have had their eye on Daphne, especially since the Queen herself deemed her flawless.” Colin said, trying to smooth things over. Anthony’s attention was directed towards the youngest brother. 

“You are too young and naive to understand. I know the men who were looking at her. I know their character. I also know what she deserves and most importantly, what she  _ does not _ deserve.” Anthony explained. “I made a judgement call because if I did not, our sister may be left on the shelf just like the Featherington sisters.”

“Your judgment call was a bad one. You must fix this, Anthony. For Daphne’s sake, you must fix this.” Benedict pleaded. “You know she will be unhappy for the rest of her life if you make her go through with this.” Anthony looked down at his hands, unable to maintain eye contact with either brother. His cheeks burned and his hands grew clammy.

“I know you must think me a villain, but I am only doing what is best for our family.” Anthony muttered. 

“No, I am sorry brother you are not.” Benedict said, shaking his head. He stood from his chair and started towards the door. He was too disappointed in his oldest brother to have a civil conversation. Before he exited, he turned around and added, “You are not a villain, dear brother. But you do need to realize that just because you  _ can _ do something to make everything alright on paper or make everything fit into your precious society, it doesn’t mean it  _ should _ be done. Please do not let your pride inhibit your humanity.” Benedict swiftly turned around and left his brothers. 

Anthony looked at the doorway his closest brother had exited from. He felt guilt rising within his body that he could not shake off. He locked eyes with Colin. 

“I suppose you feel the same way about my actions?” Anthony guessed. He knew Colin was quite impressionable, but Colin just stared blankly back at him. Anthony added, “Benedict may be right. I know I tend to jump at the first chance of making things right, but please believe me when I say I do so for the betterment of you all. If Daphne does not marry this Season, it will be even more difficult for Eloise when she enters the marriage market next year.  _ Eloise _ .” Colin’s brows raised at the thought of Eloise struggling more than she already will. 

“I do not question your motives, brother.” Colin finally responded. “But how much do you actually know of Lord Berbrooke? What makes him so much better than the Duke?” Anthony’s jaw visibly clenched. 

“The Duke does not plan on marrying ever, Colin. You may think me stubborn, but I am not half as stubborn as that man. When his mind is made up, there is absolutely no way to change it. It’s infuriating.” Anthony snapped. Colin shifted in his chair. 

“I imagine it is almost as infuriating as having your eldest brother taking the biggest decision of your life into his own hands, giving you no say in the matter.” Colin countered. Anthony was stunned. 

“I...I…” Anthony started. Colin stopped him short. 

“I am sorry, Anthony. I do not mean to anger you, but I am trying to see it from Daphne’s point of view.” Colin said. “What if this Lord Berbrooke isn’t as great as you think he is?” Anthony’s face hardened. 

“Why would you say that? Do you know something about him that I don’t?” Anthony asked. 

“No, I am just making the point that everyone has something about them that might not be agreeable with everyone. Maybe in the pool of suitors this Season, there  _ is _ someone who is best fit for our sister, she just hasn’t had the time to meet him because you haven’t allowed her to?” Colin suggested. Anthony stared at his brother in wonder; he knew his brother had a point. Anthony let out a heavy sigh. 

“I am truly sorry, Colin. But arrangements have already been made. The worst thing I can do for Daphne now is go against my word with Lord Berbrooke. I fear if I do that, she shall most definitely be ruined.” Anthony stated. “No. I cannot allow that to happen. She shall marry Berbrooke, she must.”


	8. Chapter 8

Anthony Bridgerton stormed into his father’s old study, barely able to contain his rage for what had transpired that evening. He tousled his usually well-kept hair as he paces about the room. 

_ “He was careless with his honor” _ He thought, repeating what Simon had revealed to him at the ball about Lord Berbrooke. He could not believe the Duke when he spoke about his sister’s betrothed. It was not until he saw Daphne’s reaction that he became aware of his lapse in judgement. Anthony stopped his march to catch his breath. 

_ How did I miss this? I had done my research. I found no fault in the man. _ Anthony screamed in his head. His heart ached for his dear sister, who had every right to feel betrayed by him. It was his duty to keep her safe from repulsing men like Nigel; he had failed her. Anthony’s mind suddenly focused on the man who he almost allowed into the family. 

_ He shall never hurt her again. If he comes near her... _ Anthony thought as he began to envision the many things he wished he could have done to the man when he found out. He hoped he’d never see Berbrooke again. 

* * *

Unfortunately for Anthony, the next day as the Bridgerton family convened in the park, Lord Berbrooke appeared and made known to everyone that he had acquired a marriage license. If Daphne did not marry him, he would ruin her and the rest of the Bridgertons names. When Daphne distraughtly agreed to marry him, Anthony only blamed himself. He watched as Nigel snarled a most revolting smile as he turned and walked away from the family. 

Anthony’s blood boiled and he leaned over to Benedict’s ear to say, “If the fates allow, I will do everything I can to save our sister from that horrid man.” 

Benedict whispered back, “My word, did you see how absolutely grotesque his eye looked? I wonder what could have caused such a sight?” Nigel’s eye was a fine mix of purple and blue, much darker than the initial mark left from Daphne’s hook. 

“Whoever or whatever caused the contusion did not serve proper justice. I shall say if I had the chance, his mug would look much worse.” Anthony replied, still indignant toward the bloke. 

“Is he  _ really _ going to be our new brother?” Gregory Bridgerton asked, walking up with Colin to his oldest brothers.

“Not if Anthony can help it, isn’t that right?” Colin chimed, in full confidence that his eldest brother could fix everything. He was met with doubtful eyes. 

“Unfortunately the only thing I believe I can do is...challenge him.” Anthony remarked hesitantly with a whisper. He eyed Gregory, hoping his youngest brother remained ignorant of his discussion.

“Gregory, why don’t you go finish your game of marbles with Hyacinth? If I remember correctly, it is your turn to roll?” Benedict suggested, shooing the youngest away from the group. Gregory did as instructed and ran off. 

“Brother, you could not possibly be thinking of a dual?” Colin asked once the youngest boy was out of earshot. Anthony looked at the ground then looked at the others. He nodded. 

“You cannot. This is absolutely ridiculous. Nigel Berbrooke is not worth potentially dying about. There has to be another way.” Benedict urged. Anthony shook his head to disagree, but Colin joined in. 

“I overheard our mother whispering to her maid about having a plan. Something about doing what women do best?” Colin offered. “It is possible that what she may do might change everything.” 

“Thank you for your optimism, but I’m not sure if anything can be done.” Anthony said. Benedict patted him on the shoulder. 

“Colin may be right. Mother can be quite the architect.” Benedict added with a smile. 

* * *

“Mother really  _ has _ done it, hasn’t she?” Colin exclaimed. The brothers were gathered in the study after having learned of Lord Berbrooke’s scandal. “We shall truly never have to be in his presence again.”

The news of Berbrooke’s child spread like wildfire. If a household had not heard it from the mouths of the Bridgerton staff, they heard it from Lady Whistledown’s latest print. Now that his illegitimate secret was out, Nigel Berbrooke could not possibly stay the remainder of the Season, not without scrutiny. 

“Because of this, Daphne is free from her entanglement with that dreadful man.” Benedict said. 

Although Anthony was relieved that his sister was saved from disgrace, he still held resentment toward the man who was the cause of it all. He only dreamed of what he would do to Berbrooke if he decided not to leave London. Daphne’s right hook was no match to what Anthony had in mind for him. 

“Let us be glad today that he is gone, but remain wary for there may be other suitors that carry similar tales.” Anthony stated. The three brothers clinked their glasses and drank. 

“What would happen if Berbrooke decided not to leave? What if he still tries to come for our sister?” Colin questioned them.

“You are forgetting that he would have to make his way past Anthony.” Benedict smiled, laughing a bit uncomfortably. He could sense that his older brother was thinking the same thing, but with more contentment than curiosity that Colin showed. 

“He would be a fool to try.” Anthony declared. Colin raised an eyebrow. 

“He already is a fool. What else does he have to lose?” Colin answered. Anthony gave this a thought and then shrugged. 

“I’d love to see him try me.” Anthony said cooly. He downed the rest of his glass. Benedict let out a hearty laugh. 

“Oh I definitely would like to see that!” Benedict cheered. 

* * *

Nigel Berbrooke would not take “no” for an answer. He was boiling from the exchange he and Anthony Bridgerton had the other day and he was still freshly mortified by the divulgence of his unlawful child to the rest of the Ton. 

_ Someone must pay.  _ He thought of how demeaning the viscount had been toward him and he hatched a plan to confront him. Nigel glanced at his pocket watch.  _ Twenty-two o’clock _ .  _ Perfect _ . He knew the Bridgerton brothers would be leaving the club. He would follow them home and have it out with them. 

_ I will make them pay. If it is the last thing I do.  _


	9. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get physical when Nigel Berbrooke stalks Anthony, Benedict, and Colin home to demand Daphne's hand yet again. Nigel makes a foolish attempt at tarnishing the Bridgerton family's good name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to those who thought Nigel Berbrooke was let off easy.

Anthony, Benedict, and Colin left the eldest brother’s club in the highest of moods. Benedict had encouraged them to celebrate the departure of Lord Berbrooke. Now, with festivity pulsing through their veins, they made their way home. Little did they know, a most undignified man had accompanied them about twenty paces behind. 

As the brothers turned the corner and made their way through the alley, a shortcut not to be traveled if alone, they heard a voice cry out from behind. 

“Bridgerton!” An agitated voice beckoned. 

The brothers immediately turned around to find Nigel Berbrooke approaching. Colin froze at the sight, Benedict’s face was painted with shock, and the eldest brother’s heart started racing. All sense of celebration was lost in the moment Nigel’s presence was made known. 

“Nigel…” Benedict started but he was quickly interrupted by the bloke. 

“Not a word from you. Any of you. It is  _ my _ turn to talk.” Nigel demanded. He pointed his finger right in Benedict’s face, stopping the gentlemen from finishing his sentence. 

“It would be most advantageous of you to take a few steps  _ back _ .” Anthony commanded, stepping in front of his brothers to protect them. “No sense in starting a brawl here in the streets.” Anthony could feel his heart beating faster. 

“Look who thinks he’s a big man now,” Nigel cackled, “You are not a man. You couldn’t even settle things with me. You had your  _ mother _ step in. What makes you think you are so high and mighty now?” 

“Do not listen to him, brother.” Colin said, eyeing the offender. He put his hand on Anthony’s shoulder to offer support. He could see his brother’s demeanor change. 

“Do you not have a  _ child _ you should be attending to?” Benedict condescendingly asked. “Outside of London.” He narrowed his gaze and frowned at the fool.

Nigel looked from brother to brother, grossly miscalculating his odds against them. He took a step forward and looked down on the eldest gentleman. 

“I did not come here to be ridiculed by you or your brothers.” Nigel growled. The second brother snickered and stepped forward. 

“Then why have you decided to grace us with your presence?” Benedict agitatedly jested. Colin reached his other hand and placed it on his other brother’s shoulder. 

“Gentlemen, there is need to fuel the fire any longer. Let us return home and never see this man again.” Colin pleaded, trying to turn his brothers around. 

“Yes. Why don’t you all go run back to your mommy?” Berbrooke sneered. “But hear me out first.” He looked Anthony in the eyes. “Your sister is damaged goods. If I am not to have her, who do you think shall? Who would want her? The answer is no one. This is why Daphne should still marry me. She’s hopeless without me.” Anthony’s eyes widened as his hands curled into fists. 

“Do not speak her name.” Anthony choked out. He took a step forward and met Nigel face to face. 

“I will offer my hand only once more and I suggest she take it. She would be a fool not to.” Nigel added with a crooked smile. 

“You are the fool to think I would let a man such as yourself back into her life. It is time for you to leave London and leave our lives for good. You appal me.” Anthony responded. This was the last straw for Nigel. In a rage he charged at the gentleman and used both hands to push him back. 

Anthony fell backwards, but was caught by his brothers. He quickly found his footing and started to lunge at the attacker, but Benedict and Colin held him back. 

“He is not worth it. Anthony, please. We must go.” Benedict said. He tugged on his brother’s arm, but the man put up resistance. 

“Ah I see it now. You’re saving her for your dear old friend the Duke.” Nigel yelled. “I suppose they are to be wed soon? You’d rather a Duke fill Daphne with babies than I?” 

“I won’t warn you again. Do  _ not _ speak her name.” Anthony yelled back. Nigel started laughing. 

“You know, I always pictured myself with her. Growing up I would watch as she played with the other young girls. She always fascinated me. I knew that one day she would be my wife and I her king.” Nigel said. 

“Watch yourself.” Benedict demanded, stepping forward. By now, Colin was the only level-headed gentleman left. 

“I imagined us having a large family, just like the one she grew up with. You always seemed so put together and the Ton admired you for it.” Nigel continued. “But now I know the truth. Your family is a horrendous mess.” 

“You watch your tongue!” Colin yelled, stepping in line with his brothers. Each gentleman’s face was molded in disgust from Berbrooke’s antagonizing. 

“Maybe my only mistake was courting the wrong mistress.” Nigel wondered aloud. Benedict’s jaw clenched. 

“Eloise is not yet marriage ready, and even if she were, she most certainly would  _ never _ give  _ you _ the time of day.” Benedict responded, worried that Nigel was referring to his favorite sister. 

“No, no.” Nigel said, shaking his head. “I should have courted your dear mother. There’s no way she has been able to manage the mess that your family is without a man by her side. And from the looks of it, it seems as if her own sons have been of no help either. If only you had a father figure still…” 

_ POW _

Anthony’s right hand launched itself into Lord Berbrooke’s left cheekbone. Nigel screamed in pain as he stammered backward. 

“Why you little…” Berbrooke tried to start, but he was immediately knocked down to his knees by another swing from the eldest brother. Nigel cowered. 

_ POW _

“How  _ dare _ you speak of our mother as if she has not been the best woman she can be for her family.” Anthony yelled between blows. Nigel picked himself up from the ground, spitting fresh blood into the ground from his busted lip. 

“Your mother must be so disappointed in you, Anthony. You’re the eldest but most definitely not the wisest. You’re the man of the house. Look how  _ great _ your family is doing now.” Nigel uttered, holding his face where it stung. 

Anthony took a few steps back, soaking in what the scoundrel had said. He felt guilt pulse through his body and his hands started to tremble. He quickly glanced at his brothers, but they were solely focused on Berbrooke. A voice in his head told him that Lord Berbrooke was right. He lowered his fists and bowed his head. 

“Your mother’s disappointment must not even match  _ half _ of the disappointment your father must have for you.” Nigel continued to yell. 

_ POW _

Lord Berbrooke fell backwards again after being struck in the face by Benedict. Berbrooke dropped to the ground in a fit of pain. The second-eldest brother stood towering over him. 

“If you speak another word about our family…” Benedict said, but Colin jumped in his way. He watched his younger brother push him backwards and help Lord Berbrooke stand. 

“I’m glad to see that at least  _ one _ of you is sensical.” Berbrooke quipped. He held himself upright with blood smeared across his temple and chin. 

“You will find no solace with me.” Colin snapped as he glared down at Nigel’s hideous face. “I only helped you up to end this nonsense once and for all. If you ever come near our family again, talk about our family again, or even think about our family ever again, I will personally come for you and seek satisfaction. Am I clear?” Colin stepped forward and pierced the man’s eyes with his. “You must leave and  _ never _ come back. If you don’t, I fear that next time you will not have me here to stop my brothers.”

Nigel looked as if he were about to say something, but quickly decided against it. He sensed he could never win against the gentlemen. The brothers fixed their gaze on him until he frowned, turned around, and walked off into the night. That was the last time the Bridgertons saw Nigel Berbrooke. 

* * *

To their surprise, when the brothers finally arrived home, they found their mother in the study. She was so intently focused on the painting of her late husband that she failed to notice the bruises forming on her eldest sons’ hands. 

“Mother, you are awake late. Is everything all right?” Colin asked. He placed a hand on her back and moved it in tiny circles to offer comfort. His mother turned her head and softly smiled at her boys. 

“Everything is quite alright. Sometimes I like to come in here and admire your father. He was a great man.” She sighed and stared back at the painting. Benedict and Anthony joined them. 

“Father was the best.” Anthony quietly stated. His head was still wrapped in worry over Nigel’s statements. 

“He would be so proud of you all. My boys.” Violet Bridgerton caressed the cheeks of her sons and gave them a parting kiss on the forehead. 


End file.
